inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amina skywalker
/archive Outstanding Inheriwikian Award! .He(Talk!) 21:50, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ]] Please accept this award as a token of my appreciation for all of your hard work and contributions on Inheriwiki. :)—G.He(Talk!) 21:50, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. :) Amina skywalker 22:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Semi-protect Is it possible to semi-protect pages? I wanted to add some links on the Main Page but I can't do so right now. Btw, is Wikia updated to 1.6 or is it still MediaWiki 1.5?—G.He(Talk!) 22:22, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I think it's either "protect" or "unprotect" :(. I can unprotect it for a little while, though, so you can add the links. :) I would go ahead and make you a sysop, but only bureaucrats have that ability, I'm afraid. :S :As far as I know, we are now experiencing 1.6 - the update message is gone from the Wikia message box on the left. Check the Wikia home to make sure...my browser screws up whenever I try to open Wikia myself, for some reason. :S Amina skywalker 22:29, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :Edit: I think I just made it so that only unregistered users can't edit. Are you able to edit it now? Amina skywalker ::Yup. Thanks! Congrats--Seems like you just created "semi-protection"!—G.He(Talk!) 22:43, 21 April 2006 (UTC) : :-) Glad it worked. Amina skywalker 22:47, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::Also, you might want to semi-protect some of the transclusions used on the Main Page--seems like unregistered users can still edit those.—G.He(Talk!) 22:48, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Probably a good idea. Will do. :) Amina skywalker 22:55, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Logo I think one of the new logos you made should become the Wiki logo since the current logo isn't that great. :)—G.He(Talk!) 23:22, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :I'm just wondering if changing the logo would be a little too bold a step for a humble admin. ??? :) Amina skywalker 23:25, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::I fully support changing the logo. :D It would be good to consult with Kumarhk, but I'm not sure when he's going to be on. (In my opinion, I seriously think that the current logo is not that artistic compared to other logos of other Wikis. But that's just my opinion. :))—G.He(Talk!) 23:38, 21 April 2006 (UTC) P.S. Do you mind if I move your award to your user page instead, like Wikipedia awards? It tends to get lost on the Talk Page after a while :P.—G.He(Talk!) 23:40, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :I see you've already done that. :)—G.He(Talk!) 23:42, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, though. :) Well, that's a two-thirds majority for a logo change, then! :) But I do agree that it would be a good idea to consult with Kumarhk first. Personally, my favorite of the three is the last one (Test-logo3)...what do you think? Amina skywalker 23:47, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :I think they're all great! But my personal favourite is Logo #1. :)—G.He(Talk!) 00:26, 22 April 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you! I might play around with them a little bit more, just to be nit-picky. :) Then maybe we can hold a vote or something. (?) Amina skywalker 00:37, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :::Sure—G.He(Talk!) 00:38, 22 April 2006 (UTC) editcount Well, I can't seem to make the editcount work... Feel free to revise the code if you want--it's taken from Interiot's tool on Wikipedia. Does it not work because the server does not support it, or is there some way to change it so that it will work?—G.He(Talk!) 19:15, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that I've made an editcounter on this Wiki. The code is courtesy of Wikipedia:User:Interiot. (If you like the code, you might want to thank him. :)) By adding: //User:GHe/editcount.js document.write(' '); to your , you can run the counter at User:GHe/editcount.js (Note: Redirect won't work, so the shortcuts (IW:EC, ITW:EC, IW:Editcount, ITW:Editcount, Inheritance Trilogy Wiki:EC & Inheritance Trilogy Wiki:Editcount) will have links to the script). This is handy if you want to check your edit information, but it's very addictive and should not be used to calculate the value/quality of contributions. Have fun! :D—G.He(Talk!) :Very, very cool. Thanks! Amina skywalker 13:32, 24 April 2006 (UTC) ::Glad you liked it!—G.He(Talk!) 23:30, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Calendar I made a Calendar at Current events. It can be used for anything--both for users, the Wiki, and world events...I took the idea from Wikipedia:Esperanza/Calendar--it's NOT copyrighted, right? (Pretty sure...everything on WP should be free to use...)—G.He(Talk!) 01:28, 25 April 2006 (UTC) You may also want to expand... So far, I only have Mar, Apr & May.—G.He(Talk!) 01:30, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :I shouldn't think it would be copyrighted. At any rate, it's great...thanks a ton! :) I was wondering what we should do with the Current Events page, and this fills the hole nicely. Amina skywalker 02:23, 25 April 2006 (UTC)